Wafer is a carrier for producing integrated circuits. In actual production, the wafer to be prepared has an ultra-clean, flat surface, and the existing methods for preparing an ultra-clean wafer surface can be divided into two categories: wet processing such as immersion and spray techniques, and dry processing based on chemical vapor and plasma techniques. The wet processing is the method extensively adopted in the prior art, and it typically consists of a series of steps of immersing the wafer in or spraying the wafer with appropriate chemical solutions.
There is an apparatus in the prior art that adopts wet processing for ultra-clean wafer processing. In the apparatus, a micro chamber for tightly accommodating and processing a semiconductor wafer is formed. The micro chamber may be either opened for loading and removing the semiconductor wafer, or closed for processing the semiconductor wafer, wherein chemical reagents and other fluids can be introduced into the micro chamber during processing. The open state and the closed state are achieved in such a manner that, upper and lower two working surfaces forming the micro chamber are respectively driven by two drive devices included in the apparatus to move relatively.
But it is found in actual use that the above apparatus still has the following disadvantages: first, the structure that the upper and lower two working surfaces forming the micro chamber are respectively driven by the two drive devices in the apparatus is relatively complex, the same effect can also be achieved by applying a single drive device to drive the upper working surface or the lower working surface of the micro chamber; second, for the semiconductor wafers of different sizes, the corresponding micro chamber components of different sizes or different structures need to be replaced during processing, and it is extremely inconvenient to disassemble the whole component during replacement of the micro chamber component; third, when the micro chamber is not well sealed or leakage of chemical agents occurs in pipelines for their circulation, the relevant leakage collection mechanism in the apparatus is not perfect; and fourth, relative movement of the upper and lower two working surfaces is accomplished by a plurality of stainless metal columns that run through the upper and lower working surfaces, the columns are easily corroded by high temperature and/or corrosive gases generated during chemical processing, and accordingly become the source of metal pollution. Furthermore, the present components sleeved on the upper and lower working surface of the column are mutually welded together, so installation, debugging and disassembly of the apparatus are not easily operated, the manufacturing procedure is relatively complex, and implementation of process quality control is more difficult.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new solution for the above problems.